Y los desnalgados heredarán la tierra
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Dean necesita un empujoncito para sentirse mejor del culo. No que lo empujen del culo, sino para sentirse mejor del culo. O acerca de su culo. ¿No entiendes? Afortunadamente Castiel sí, y eso es lo único que cuenta aquí. Pre-slash Dean/Cas. Crack.


**Título**: Y los desnalgados heredarán la tierra  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Dean Winchester/Castiel (pre-slash)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 (por las palabras soeces más que nada)  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Dean necesita un empujoncito para sentirse mejor del culo. No que lo empujen del culo, sino para sentirse mejor del culo. O acerca de su culo. ¿No entiendes? Afortunadamente Castiel sí, y eso es lo único que cuenta aquí.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> S04  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mención de las relaciones pasadas de Dean con Pamela y Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor<strong>: Lo peor que he escrito hasta hoy. Había olvidado que era el último día para dar el culo, y escribí esto a las apresuradas. Pero bueh, pensé que más valía esto que nada ^^ Ah, sí, está escrito para cumplir con el Reto "Regala un culo en navidad" de la comunidad del LJ **fandom_insano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y los desnalgados heredarán la tierra<strong>

Dean no podía recordar un momento específico en que eso hubiese comenzado a preocuparle/molestarle/pincharle el orgullo. Bueno, no, eso no era totalmente cierto. Creía tener un leve conocimiento. Una noticia muy leve. Tal vez toda su vida o un poco más. Al menos desde su adolescencia (o más bien de la de Sam) en adelante.

Pero el colmo tal vez fue cuando, ya en la adultez y en medio del jodido Apocalipsis de mierda, la gente comenzó a recordárselo como si para impedir el surgimiento de Lucifer fuera importante estar bien dotado de los cachetes traseros.

Después de todo, todos los ángeles se lo pasaban repitiéndoselo cada vez que tenía el disgusto de ver alguno en persona: que era él y no Sam (con su maldita retaguardia buenona) quien detendría el caos mundial.

—¿Sabes cómo sé que eres tú, Sam? —dijo Pamela cuando, ya con los ojos fritos por culpa de la sobre-exposición a la vista angelical, se encontró con el hermano de Dean—. Por ese trasero tuyo. Se podría equilibrar una moneda ahí.

Y luego le palmeó las nalgas sin inmutarse por la rabia que Ruby pareció desprender a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban.

Por supuesto, Dean no se sintió celoso ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de que Pamela era su chica. Bueno, no precisamente así, pero más o menos. ¿Cómo olvidar que el día en que la habían conocido, había sido Dean el primer invitado a aprovechar lo desperdiciado por el estúpido de Jesse quien, afortunadamente, no había sido "para siempre"? ¿Eso no le daba derecho de primicia?

Que Sam tuviera un mejor trasero que Dean no quería decir absolutamente nada. Por mucho, y por siempre y para siempre, Dean sería el galán de los dos hermanos Winchester, con menos culo o sin él. Faltaba más.

Apenas un maldito día después de sucedido aquello con Pamela, Dean había creído que perfectamente podía haber dejado pasar el abochornante hecho de que su molesto hermanito fuera reconocido por el culo respingado y coqueto que el cabrón se cargaba, si Anna no le hubiera dicho aquella frase matapasiones justo después de que hicieran el amor dentro del Impala.

—Mmmmm —dijo ella, fulminando de inmediato cualquier simpatía que Dean hubiera comenzado a experimentar por la chica.

Bueno, de acuerdo. Más que una frase, había sido un quejidito. Un quejidito de sorpresa y decepción mezcladas. Quejidito que elevó el nivel de alarma de Dean a niveles insospechados por la única y sola razón de que, al mismo tiempo de que Anna pujaba así, oh casualidad, había pasado una mano por encima del trasero de Dean.

Sin haber tenido tiempo de recuperarse del trauma ocasionado por haber sido opacado por el culo de Sam apenas un día antes, Dean se incorporó de encima de Anna con una velocidad que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia a cualquier wendigo.

—¿Mmmmm? —repitió Dean, mirando los ojos grandes y muy abiertos de la chica-ángel que descansaba en medio de él y del asiento trasero de su bebé—. ¿Mmmmm, QUÉ? —preguntó un tanto bruscamente.

Anna se encogió de hombros, boqueó durante unos segundos y entonces, (tal vez tenía alguna maldición que le impedía mentir, por aquello de haber sido ángel y esas chorradas), pero la cosa fue que confesó:

—Nada.

Pero era un "nada" que sonaba más falso que una invitación de Lilith a tomar el té. Y Dean se dio cuenta.

La miró con ese ceño fruncido que sabía hacía temblar al más cruel de los vampiros.

—Anna…

Anna enrojeció y esquivó la mirada de Dean.

—No te sientas mal, Dean —dijo ella con un hilito de voz—. Lo compensas con otras… _virtudes_ . Por ejemplo, eres… tienes… er, una muy bonita... espalda.

Lo grave de ese asunto era que Dean, encima de todo lo que padecía ya por esos días, tenía que sufrir además –y de nuevo- de ese complejo de ser el Winchester menos agraciado nalguísticamente hablando y que tanta angustia le había traído en su tierna juventud cuando, de pronto, había volteado a ver a Sam y lo había encontrado convertido en un animal de dos metros de alto y con el doble de trasero que él.

Afortunadamente tuvo algunas distracciones por aquellos días que lo ayudaron a dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tales como la búsqueda de la gracia de Anna al final del arcoíris y verse de pronto en medio de una pelea entre soldados del Cielo y el Infierno.

Anna recuperó su _mojo_ y desapareció, la muy ingrata.

Y entonces Dean y Sam tuvieron que ir a la preparatoria Truman en Indiana, una de las muchas a las que habían asistido en sus tiempos, y ahí… siguió la mata dando.

—Te lo digo, Sandy, el nuevo está buenísimo. ¿Lo has visto de espaldas?

Dean se detuvo en seco al escuchar las juveniles voces que venían del otro lado del pasillo. Sólo necesitó asomarse un poco para comprobar sus sospechas: en efecto, eran las tres únicas porristas _legales_ de toda la preparatoria, ésas a las que podía echarles el guante y ni siquiera le acarrearía problemas con la ley.

Ni siquiera reprimió la sonrisa satisfecha. Estaba completamente seguro de que hablaban de él, el _nuevo_ entrenador, cuando la tal Sandy se rió y les dijo a las otras dos chicas:

—¡Ni quién hubiera pensado que un intendente pudiera tener esas nalgas! Qué ganas de pillarlo a solas cuando se mete al cubículo de las escobas.

Las tres porristas soltaron risitas mientras se alejaban, dejando a Dean con la boca torcida en un rictus de incrédulo dolor. Ahora ni cómo echarle la culpa a la ropa; después de todo, ¿quién diría que unos sexys _shorts_ rojos serían vencidos por los horribles pantalones grises de la intendencia?

Se dio la media vuelta pensando en cómo podría reparar su orgullo mortalmente herido y casi suelta un grito al darse cuenta de que Castiel estaba parado justo detrás de él. Cas levantó la mirada y observó a Dean con los ojos llenos de culpa porque, _oh, sí, _ Dean lo había pillado en plena apreciación de _su_ trasero.

Que los partiera un rayo a los dos, pero era verdad. El ángel del Señor con el palo más tieso metido por el culo había estado pasándole revista al _culo_ de Dean. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

—Dean —saludó Cas y Dean sólo lo miró arqueando las cejas, no pudiendo evitar una pícara sonrisa que pareció extenderse por toda su cara.

Castiel tuvo que darse cuenta de qué iba todo eso porque comenzó a sonrojarse. El ángel podía ser tieso y gay, pero no era nada tonto.

—¿Disfrutando la vista, Cas? —le preguntó Dean en tono sugerente y sin poder ocultar su diversión, incluso olvidándose de las estúpidas porristas que preferían al mugroso intendente por encima de los viriles encantos de su entrenador.

¡Voilá! Cas se sonrojó más y Dean sintió una perversa satisfacción ante eso.

—Es lo que vistes —respondió el ángel después de unos segundos, dirigiendo la mirada a la parte inferior de la ropa de Dean—. Es… es un uniforme interesante. Bonito color —finalizó Cas, quien entonces pareció poner todo su empeño en mirar a cualquier lado menos a Dean.

Dean bajó la vista para admirarse a él mismo. Por un segundo había olvidado que traía puestos los pantalones cortos de entrenador.

—Sí, casi tan rojos como tu cara —dijo, dispuesto a vengar con el ángel toda su frustración acumulada. Por ser el Winchester desnalgado, por ser el dizque salvador del Apocalipsis, por recordar lo que había hecho en el Infierno. Por todo.

Cas no respondió, pero ahora sí lo miró. Furia destellando en esos ojos azules que sabían poner tan nervioso a Dean.

—Yo no vine a discutir tus gustos en la indumentaria que usas—dijo en un tono más serio del que habitualmente utilizaba—. Sólo vine… a darte las gracias.

—¿Por dejarte admirar mi trasero? —bromeó Dean de nuevo, implacable. Casi, _casi_ sintió un poco de remordimiento ante la cara de sufrimiento que puso Cas.

Éste negó despacio con la cabeza.

—No. Aunque eso se agradece también —dijo descaradamente y Dean casi se muerde la lengua—. Por haberme salvado de Alastair. La otra noche, en el granero —completó Cas al ver que Dean no decía nada—. No… no tenías —Cas titubeó, mirándolo fijamente—… yo comprendo que tú no tenías por qué hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo hiciste.

Y miró y miró a Dean a la cara como si no hubiese cosa más interesante en el universo. Dean tragó saliva y se permitió perder el concurso de "A ver quién sostiene más tiempo la mirada sin pestañear" que siempre parecía efectuarse entre Cas y él. Bajó la cabeza.

Por un momento pensó que prefería que Cas le mirara el culo en vez de la cara.

—Podría hacerlo si eso es lo que prefieres, Dean —dijo Cas, leyéndole el pensamiento, el muy cabrón—. Conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano y desde que tuve que regenerarte, me has parecido hermoso y perfecto. Sin embargo, yo hubiera jurado que los humanos prefieren que la comunicación verbal se lleve a cabo entre ellos mientras se observaban frente a frente, no…

Ahora el turno de sonrojarse fue de otro.

Y a Dean no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que darse la media vuelta y comenzar a huir, incapaz de asimilar en ese momento que el ángel que lo había sacado del infierno estaba coladito por él.

—¡No quiero saber más! ¡Deja de hablar de mi cuerpo y consideremos nuestra deuda saldada! —gritaba mientras caminaba a toda velocidad.

Escuchó una risita, un suave aleteo y supo que Castiel ya no estaba detrás.

Se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Durante un minuto completo observó el punto donde había estado parado el ángel y no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas. Las palabras de Cas resonando en sus oídos y funcionando como el bálsamo perfecto que sanaba su orgullo y autoestima heridos.

Ni siquiera Sam, con su maldito culo respingado, podía superar eso jamás. Dean continuó su camino, después de todo, tenían un fantasma furioso matando abusivos en la preparatoria. Trabajo por hacer.

Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para analizar por qué le hacía tan feliz el hecho de que Cas se hubiese pasado por ahí a darle las gracias y, de paso, ayudarle a recuperar el estatus del Winchester guapo y conquistador que siempre había sostenido.

Aunque fuera sólo en su mente. Y en la de Cas.

****


End file.
